


Wrong Order, Right Girl

by TooManyGaysTooLittleTime



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I Will Fill Up This Ship Tag By Myself If Need Be, cuz they don’t have cafés in middle earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime/pseuds/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime
Summary: An Éowyn/Arwen coffee shop AU.I did it for the lesbians.
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Éowyn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Wrong Order, Right Girl

**Author's Note:**

> just pure lesbian fluff
> 
> every ship needs a coffee shop au and i decided that i would provide

Arwen has never particularly seen why people waxed poetic about coffee before. To her, it was just a caffeine hit, a way to stay awake for long study nights.

She’s always taken hers black, never seeing the need for anything else in it. Always black, up until now. 

The girl had been pretty and blonde, hair twisted into an elaborate updo. Arwen’s eyes had fallen upon her immediately, and she had liked what she saw. The coffee that she’d brought Arwen had been light, milky, almost the colour of her hair. Arwen hadn’t noticed that it was the wrong order until the girl had gone back behind the counter and Arwen had stepped out onto the street, lifting the lid to see the creamy liquid underneath. 

She didn’t mind it, though, much to her surprise. In fact, she found she rather liked it. 

* * *

Much to Aragorn’s surprise, Arwen insisted on going back to the shop the next day. Contrary to what he thought, it wasn’t just because Arwen had fallen in love with the coffee, although she had. 

No, she’d fallen in love with something else, as well.

As they wait in the queue, Arwen scans behind the counter, trying to find the pretty barista again. To her disappointment, however, the girl wasn’t there, and Arwen barely managed to stop herself from running out of the coffee shop only to come back tomorrow. 

She asked for the same one as last time, black, and it came to her black, delivered by another blonde. But it wasn’t milky pale, and it wasn’t delivered by _her_. 

Arwen drinks her coffee and resolves to try again tomorrow.

* * *

She comes back the next afternoon, and her heart leaps as she spots the girl behind the counter again. Arwen has come alone again, not wanting Aragorn to interrupt her time with the girl. 

Arwen blushes when she moves up to first in the queue, and the girl gives her a look like she’s sizing Arwen up and discovering the right coffee for her.

“What will you have?” the girl asks, and Arwen gets a good look at her badge. _Éowyn_ is written on it in chalk, surprisingly neatly for the material she had to work with. 

“I came here a few days ago, and you accidentally gave me the wrong coffee—”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry—” Éowyn blurts out.

Arwen shoots her a smile. “Don’t be. I liked it.”

Éowyn’s blush nearly turns her whole face pink.

“But I didn’t know what it was,” she continues, “so I’d like you to make it again for me.”

Arwen is definitely enjoying the fluster upon Éowyn’s face as she turns away with a hasty, “yes, yes, of course, yes—”

Although the person behind her might shoot Arwen dirty looks, Arwen doesn’t mind a bit. 

The coffee she receives (from the hand of a blushing Éowyn) isn’t a perfect match to the last one she was given, but it tastes even better, if that is even possible.

* * *

Arwen finds herself spending more and more of her afternoons when university finishes at Rohan Coffee, and Éowyn finds herself creating more and more elaborate coffee blends for her to try. Arwen loves them all, naturally.

Sometimes she forgets to do quite a bit of her work, instead too occupied with staring at Éowyn as she works, but who could blame her?

* * *

“You should ask her out,” Éomer states after Éowyn spends the entirety of her shift after the girl has left going on about how generally wonderful she is.

Éowyn glowers at him. “No, that’s just _wrong_.”

Éomer chuckles. “Wrong how, exactly? From what I’ve seen, she really likes you, and you really like her. So what do you have to lose?”

Éowyn rests her forehead against the top of the coffee machine. “We could lose a customer! A valuable source of income!”

Éomer chuckles and messes up her braid playfully. “We have plenty of other customers.”

Éowyn shoots him a glance that says _I know, but I don’t want to_.

Éomer gently nudges her side with his elbow. “Go on. Ask her out.” 

Sighing, Éowyn stands up from where she’s leaning against the machine. “Okay, next time. I promise.”

* * *

Arwen has decided to finally ask Éowyn out. 

Honestly, she’s wanted to ask her out from the first time she had seen her, but it has taken her this long to finally realise that she is completely and utterly in love with her.

It isn’t just the way Éowyn will beam at her when she comes in, like the sun has entered a life spent in darkness. And it isn’t just the way that Éowyn makes her something new and interesting and lovely every time. 

No, it isn’t just one part of Éowyn that Arwen adores: it’s every part of her. 

And Arwen doesn’t think that she could live her life without asking her out, so she will. 

The bell tinkles as she enters the shop, although its sound is less annoying and more happy this time around. Éowyn’s back is to her, and she’s fiddling with the coffee machine.

Thankfully, the queue is nearly empty, and after the two people already there pay for their order and leave, she and Éowyn have the shop to themselves, the other blonde man having miraculously decided to disappear into the back room.

Éowyn’s smile is dazzling, and Arwen’s heart beats faster once she sees it. For a moment they just stand there, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Éowyn responds, nervously. 

“So, I was wondering—” Arwen starts. 

“Strange, because I was wondering—”

“Would you go out on a date with me?” Arwen asks, spitting it out into the open.

Éowyn gasps. “Oh, my god, that was what I was going to say!” 

Arwen grabs Éowyn’s hands in her own, reaching across the counter. “Well then, Éowyn, I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Me too,” Éowyn’s smile is light and bright and beautiful. 

Éomer comes back in, hands suspiciously empty of the refill he said he was going to get. 

“Oh, you asked her out. Good for you,” He says, and disappears into the back room again. 

**Author's Note:**

> it is such a shame that the arwen/éowyn tag is so tiny but i shall build this ship on my dead body if need be


End file.
